


Ciemna noc duszy

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Anguish, poetic-ish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Gubię się w deszczowych chmurach;nie są mi tak znane, jak oczy, które widzę w lustrze każdego dnia.Niebo ciemnieje.Czekam na uderzenie.Nie zdoła przyjść nagle; poznałem już echo piorunów.





	Ciemna noc duszy

Ląduję trochę zbyt twardo na szarozielonej trawie, rozpryskując wokół krople wody, która z rosnącą intensywnością spada z ciemniejącego szybko, szarego nieba. Trening się jeszcze nie skończył, ale nie byłbym w stanie utrzymać się dłużej w powietrzu. Dyszę ciężko, znajdując dziwną ulgę w fakcie, że wszystko mnie boli. Niepokojące mroczki przed oczami zmuszają mnie do nabierania tak dużej ilości zimnego powietrza w płuca, jak tylko zdołam. Niemal słyszę, jak moje serce uderza rozpaczliwie o żebra, w desperacji pompując gorącą krew przez żyły. Moje spierzchnięte usta pozostają rozchylone, pozwalając zbawiennemu tlenowi wpływać szybciej do moich płuc. Oddycham, oddycham, oddycham. Fizyczne wyczerpanie miesza się z emocjonalnym i lodowata mgła zalewa moją świadomość coraz sukcesywniej. Każda chwila wysysa ze mnie energię; upływający czas działa niczym dementor. 

Mam ochotę cisnąć miotłę na ziemię i pewnie bym to zrobił, gdyby nie fakt, że służy teraz lepiej jako podparcie, bo kolana uginają się pod moim ciężarem i czuję, że zaraz upadnę. I tak cud, że wciąż stoję.

Choć przysiągłbym, że grawitacja działa na mnie jakoś mocniej niż zwykle, powietrze zgęstniało po wielokroć, a krew, ciało i kość zmieniły się w ołów, udaje mi się dowlec do szatni. Jest jasna i ciepła, kontrastując ze światem, z którego przed chwilą wyszedłem, chwiejąc się na skraju przytomności.

Lakierowany trzon mojego nowego Nimbusa uderza o podłogę, gdy opadam bezwładnie na jedną z ławek. Z ulgą opieram plecy i głowę o ścianę, modląc się, by wytrzymać. Największa fala już uderzyła, już przepłynęła; teraz tylko muszę nie utonąć w tym bajorze. Za moment przejdzie; na pewno; zawsze przechodzi...

Lodowate krople deszczu skapują z moich wilgotnych włosów, spływają po czole, policzkach, brodzie. Podnoszę lewą rękę, by otrzeć twarz rękawem szaty.

Skupiając się na głębokich, równych oddechach- to jedyne, co mi w tej chwili pozostało, moja kotwica- zamykam ciężkie powieki; widzę teraz tylko czerwień.

 

Mimo że wygraliśmy do tej pory każdy mecz dla Slytherinu, czuję się jak ostatni przegrany. Dzisiejszy trening tylko dodał do listy rzeczy, na których ostatnio odbija się moja stopniowo załamująca się kondycja psychiczna. I fizyczna.

Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, dlaczego. Chciałbym mieć komu zadać te pytania. Nawet książki nie znają wszystkich odpowiedzi.

Albo ja nie znam odpowiednich książek.

 

Jestem jak złamana różdżka. Bez mocy. Do niczego.

Jak czarny karzeł. Wypalony. Obumarła gwiazda.

Jak zdmuchnięty płomień świecy. Ogień był i przestał być. 

 

Co mnie złamało? Co mnie zgasiło?

Co mi się stało?

 

Woskowa figura. Kruchy. Bez życia. Zimny.

Pusty w środku. Jak bombka.

Fałszywy ruch- i koniec. Rozsypię się na kawałki, na kawałeczki. Ostre brzegi, które po mnie pozostaną i których nikt nie poskłada. Bo szare i niepotrzebne.

 

Tylko kiedy nadejdzie ten ostatni fałszywy ruch? Tyle już było niewłaściwych kroków, błędnych ścieżek, potknięć, upadków, poślizgnięć...

 

Jestem tylko jednym z trzech. Gdyby do mnie należało ostatnie zagranie, przegrałbym cały mecz.

Co robię nie tak? Przecież wcześniej było dobrze, tak dobrze...

Ale to było kiedyś. Czas przeszły. Przeszłość może być piękna, ale jest przeszłością; już minęła; już nie wróci. Trzymając się jej uparcie, będę tylko tracił coraz więcej.

Skąd więc wziąłem się tu gdzie jestem? Którędy tu przyszedłem?

Chciałbym zawrócić i wybrać inną drogę. Dojść do innego miejsca. Jaśniejszego. Gdzie chmury nie istnieją ( _ale przecież deszcz i śnieg są potrzebne..._ ), gdzie noc nie zapada ( _więc kiedy byś odpoczywał?_ ), gdzie ciągle jest ciepło, ciepło, ciepło ( _wkrótce wszystko i tak wyschłoby i zwiędło. Czy nie lepiej czasem pocierpieć, by móc żyć w pełni?_ ).

 

Do miejsca, gdzie mam przyjaciela, z którym zawsze wędrowałem ramię w ramię, ręka w rękę. ( _Ale przecież każdy ma swoją drogę. Skąd wiesz, czy chciałbyś iść tam, gdzie on, a on tam, gdzie ty? Jesteście przecież dwiema różnymi osobami._ )

 

Wtedy wszystko było bardziej jak stary, rodzinny dom. Pachniało bliskością i serdecznością, i zawsze można było wrócić, bo zawsze było do czego.

Teraz żyjemy we własnych posiadłościach, mrocznych, dusznych, niepachnących niczym co znane, gubiąc się stale w labiryntach schodów i korytarzy, i nawet będąc sąsiadami, nie widzimy się tak często. Zapominamy, w którą stronę patrzeć, by spotkać siebie nawzajem. Nie wiemy, gdzie są okna, którędy dojść do drzwi. Wszystko jest pytaniem, ta góra rośnie, a odpowiedzi nie widać nigdzie.

A może po prostu nie umiemy widzieć.

 

Kiedy wybudowaliśmy te mroczne wille? Są ciemne, zbyt duże i zbyt puste, a kominek ciągle zimny. Nie ma kto rozpalić w nim ognia.

 

Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Może po prostu staliśmy się zbyt do siebie podobni, więc zaczęliśmy się odpychać? Może za dużo nas było w naszych życiach. Może podświadomie chcieliśmy przerwy. 

Może zrobiło się zwyczajnie nudno; może pora na coś nowego?

 

Dla mnie jednak nowe życie wygląda jak umieranie. Chciałbym choć mieć siły, by żyć chwilą, by czerpać pełnymi garściami z tego co jest, by poić się słodkim nektarem, który, być może, gdzieś tam na mnie czeka... w moim ogrodzie. Może muszę wyjść. Przestać trzymać się Albusa, zacząć być sobą, bez niego, tylko sobą.

Do pewnego czasu zawsze byliśmy nierozłączni. Razem. Nawzajem w pakiecie. Jedna drużyna. Dwa przeciwieństwa, które dopełniały się, tworząc całość. Coś nas rozpękło. Coś zmieniło nas obydwu w noc, zimę i śmierć. 

_Nie chciałem umierać samotnie._

 

Czuję gorąco na policzku. Otwieram powoli oczy. Szatnia wciąż jest jasna i ciepła. Ja wciąż jestem ciemny i zimny. Ocieram zbłąkaną łzę.

Oddech trzęsie się w moim gardle, gdy chwytam Nimbusa i podnoszę się z ławki. Przez chwilę kurczowo zaciskam dłonie na trzonie miotły, badając swój stan, podświadomie czekając na kolejne rewelacje. Ale nie mam już mroczków, kolana wydają się być silne jak zwykle, serce bije rytmicznie, trochę szybciej, lecz ucisk w żebrach ustąpił. 

Znów czuję się żywy. Przynajmniej fizycznie. 

 

Wzdychając głęboko, wychodzę z szatni. Wracam do zamku, wezmę prysznic. Może utopię swój paskudny stan w gorącej wodzie, pianie i aromatach. 

Po drodze wyławiam z kieszeni szaty różdżkę, by skorzystać z tego, że jestem czarodziejem i mogę osłonić się przed ulewą. Stąpając po mokrej trawie i niezupełnie zręcznie omijając rosnące kałuże, zerkam przelotnie w górę; pozostali członkowie drużyny walczą wytrwale z pogodową udręką i gęstniejącą ciemnością. 

Serce staje mi na moment i zalewa mnie zimno-gorąca fala upokorzenia. 

Znów zawiodłem. Znów jestem przegranym.

 

***

 

Porcja piany skapnęła z moich włosów na powierzchnię brodzika. Jest biała i puchata jak chmura. Tylko że tym razem to nie z niej spływa deszcz- to ona przyjmuje ciężkie krople prysznicowej wody. Szum strumienia i echo dźwięku uderzających o kabinę strug wypełniają mój umysł, a jednostajny dźwięk pomaga, uspokajając odrobinę moje wewnętrzne burze.

Więcej piany spada do brodzika w kabinie pełnej pary, plaskając głośno, choć dźwięk rozprasza się w innych. Niemal zbyt gorąca woda ogrzewa moje ciało; mam wrażenie, że płonę na mokro, topiąc się w myślach. Są ciężkie jak ta piana. Spływająca do odpływu, niesiona nowymi falami gorącej mokrości.

_Gdyby pozbyć się myśli było tak łatwo..._

Ustawiam się centralnie pod natryskiem i zaciskam mocno powieki, gdy mydliny obmywają całe moje ciało. Zaciskam usta, gdy mieszanina wody i szamponu spływa strugami po moich policzkach. Dziwne napięcie wypełnia moją klatkę piersiową i wędruje ku głowie- jakby dwa magnesy odpychały się, a wytworzona pomiędzy nimi siła centrowała się w moim gardle.

Prawie nie słyszę stłumionego przez moje zaciśnięte z całej siły usta szlochu, który wymyka się ze mnie, ledwo zarejestrowany przez moją nagle zamarzniętą świadomość.

Zamarzniętą. Zamrożoną w czasie. Jest zimno. Jest mi zimno. Gorąco-zimno. Nie wiem, co jest prawdą, a co wrażeniem, złudzeniem, iluzją.

_Prawda jest jedna; kłamstw jest wiele. Które wybierasz? Które ci najwygodniejsze?_

Zakręcam wodę. Ostatnie krople opadają ciężko na podłogę kabiny, uderzając w nią rytmicznie, głośno, bębniąc w nagłej ciszy. Jak moje serce, które tłucze się w trzęsących się żebrach.

Słona woda spływa po mojej twarzy. Stoję wciąż w tym samym miejscu, obejmując ramiona dłońmi. Bezwiednie wbijam paznokcie w twarde mięśnie. Wcale nie czuję się bezpieczniej, lepiej, pewniej. Nie wystarczam sam sobie; już nie.

Zimne powietrze z zewnątrz kabiny wpływa do środka. Ogarnia mnie oziębła aura. Zaczynam trząść się niekontrolowanie, dreszcze mieszają się z cichymi szlochami. Ciepło ucieka, rozmywa się, wychładza.

Moje ciało też. Teraz nie jest mi już ani trochę gorąco.

Nagle panicznie boję się rozsunąć drzwi kabiny. Boję się lodowatego oddechu na swojej skórze. Jest tak jasna, prawie jak śnieg; ale potrzebuje ciepła. Potrzebuję ciepła.

Pociągam cicho nosem, otwierając oczy. Mrugam usilnie, by pozbyć się łez, które przywarły do moich rzęs; tworzą nowe strużki na moich policzkach i mieszają się z prysznicową wodą. Nagle pragnę tylko jednego: żeby Albus tu był. Żeby chociaż przyszedł, otworzył kabinę, otulił mnie puchatym ręcznikiem i zamknął w ciepłym uścisku. Zamknął przed całym światem. Jak w naszym własnym małym, czarno-białym, szaro-zielonym zamku; na kłódkę albo i więcej. Bylibyśmy tylko my; on i ja; ja i on. Sami. Jak zawsze. Ale sami razem, a nie osobno.

Kojący zapach, który zawsze na sobie nosi, wypełniłby mój świat, osiadłby na każdym atomie naszego tlenu, mieszając się z ciepłem jego ciała, z miękkim dotykiem jego skóry, i z dźwiękiem jego równych, głębokich oddechów, jakby spał. I z jego spokojnym szeptem, gdy rzuca na mój umysł słodkie zaklęcia o byciu, wspieraniu i trwaniu na zawsze.

_Ja też, Al, ja też. Zawsze przy tobie, z tobą, obok, razem... Na zawsze._

Nic nie trwa wiecznie. To byłoby tylko nasze _zawsze_. Tak długo jak jesteśmy, będziemy. Razem. _Prawda, Al? Powiedz, że tak; powiedz, że to prawda. Chodź, weź mnie w ramiona, otul sobą i szepnij w ucho, że wszystko będzie dobrze._

_Tylko tobie uwierzę._

Tylko ciebie mam.

Coraz zimniejsze powietrze z trudem dostaje się do moich płuc, jakby droga do celu usiana była przeszkodami. Moje gardło trwa ściśnięte; szczęka drży i charakterystyczny dźwięk zębów uderzających o siebie wypełnia moją ciszę, gdy zaciskam palce na rozsuwanych drzwiach prysznica, tak mocno, że knykcie bieleją, a potem ostrożnie stawiam najpierw jedną, potem drugą stopę na miętowej podłodze. Jest zimna, jak lód. I prawie tak samo śliska, przez wodę na mojej skórze.

Czując, jak moje ciało się trzęsie, a każdy mięsień spina się z zimna, sięgam po swój zielony ręcznik. Jest puchaty, gdy owijam się nim pospiesznie. Ale nie jest ciepły; nie tak ciepły jak Al.

Ziewam, zasłaniając usta dłonią, mimo że jestem sam. Oczy zaczynają mnie piec i staram się jak najszybciej założyć na siebie piżamę, choć zmarznięte palce plączą się w lekkiej tkaninie i haczą o brzegi ubrań. Senność niespodziewanie zagarnia mnie w ramiona i zataczam się ku niej bezmyślnie, bezbronny. Właściwie, o czymś myślę- o Albusie. Mój umysł ciągle porusza się na tych samych torach; jakby innych już nie znał, zapomniał, przestał potrzebować.

Przedawkowałem tę trasę. Znam ją za dobrze; choć jednocześnie ciągle jest tak wiele do poznania, do zbadania. Chyba tracę już siły na odkrycia.

Moje usta otwiera kolejne ziewnięcie; obraz mi się zamazuje; i prawie już śnię o swoim sprężystym materacu, miękkiej poduszce i pościeli. I ciemności, w której będę mógł schować swoje marzenia i koszmary po raz kolejny.

Ledwie widząc gdzie idę, otwieram drzwi łazienki i wchodzę do dormitorium; dębowe deski jęczą cicho, gdy po nich stąpam. Nim kieruję się do swojego łóżka, rzucam okiem na ciemnozielone- teraz wyglądające na czarne- kotary, za którymi pewnie śpi już smacznie Albus.

Łagodne pochrapywanie dociera do moich uszu, przypominając o tym, co powinienem teraz robić. Wszystkie pozostałe łóżka w pokoju są już dawno zajęte. Tylko moje wciąż czeka, puste, zielono-białe, z rozsuniętymi kotarami, zapraszając do siebie, gotowe, by się na nim położyć. Gdybyśmy nie mieszkali pod jeziorem, pewnie padałby na nie blask księżyca, kąpiąc w swojej srebrzystości...

Mrugam sennie; powieki ciężkie, jak serce, i gula w gardle, gdy przełykam z trudem, nie zwlekając już dłużej. 

_Potrzebujesz snu, Scor. Połóż się, odpocznij. Spokojnie, jestem przy tobie. I będę tu, gdy się obudzisz._

I w moich snach też...

_Śpij, Scor. Śpij. Wszystko jest dobrze. Wszystko jest dobrze. Już zawsze będziemy ty i ja. Wszystko jest dobrze._

Wszystko jest dobrze, Al.

Na pewno jest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny luźny one-shot; no, takie moje bawienie się stylami; ten mi się podoba, więc chyba będę m.in. w tę stronę podążać, jeżeli idzie o pisanie. A może pójdę nawet bardziej w poezję... Nie wiem.  
> Jeżeli Wam się podoba, zostawcie coś po sobie. :)


End file.
